Question: Simplify the following expression: ${8q+6-3q+7}$
Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {8q - 3q} + {6 + 7}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {5q} + {6 + 7}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {5q} + {13}$ The simplified expression is $5q+13$